a fked up fanfic
by kyelmarsh
Summary: ya you realy should not read this and i should not have wrighten it and yes my spelling grammer and a whole lote more sucks so dont say anything i already know ok so if you want to hate me more  but dont say anything  then by all means read on more genra.


jurasic park the dino hore a story of the little boy timy and his sexule encounters with male dinos i know this is kind of wired but im a wired guy so ya it's going to be disscusting and wrong but i get ideas that pop in my head and i wright them down to make stuff like this.

...

ch.1 ... timy and the rapter. what happens if timy had decided to look around the building when the rapters attaked [warning if you are turned off grossed out or a other wise by rape, gore, little naked boys, or little naked boys being raped by dinasors with a bit of gore on the side "but no death" then do not read this.

...

we had just got back to the main house and after seeing evry thing that i had seen i decided not to eat and insted look around a bit ... that was my first mistake.

[BANG...CRASH...STRANGE RAPTER SOUND]

"what was that ?" i said then ducking under a nere by desk and pulled the chair in front of the place i was sitting.

[RAPTER SOUND]

"please dont come in here please dont come in here" i repeted to my self looking at the door from a crack in the desk and saw a shadow of a single rapter the others must be off somewhere else.

"hu ok im ok i dont think thay can open doors" i whisperd to my self as i saw the shadow turn it's head so it was ether looking in to the room or away from it.

then as i gave a small sigh i hered a clicking sound.

[DOOR CREAKING THEN SHUTING]

i put my hands to my mouth as i saw the rapter open the door and walk in i keep staring from the bottom of the desk but i could not see it's head and from what i could tell i could not see me but it made a sound and jumped on the desk next to the one i was under.

i started to breath heavly as it then jumped on to my desk and sniff the air before letting out a small sound the sniffing again i knew it was obvisly surching for me and it know knuw i was nere the desk.

{please dont find me} i said in my head as it jumped behind the desk where the only thing keeping me from it was a swivle chare the was alredy being pushed out of the way and as it moved it farthre away the more i started to crawl out from the front of the desk.

right as the chare was completly moved i was out of it's sight or so i would think i had no idea then in the far corner of the room there was a big mirror that showed just where i was and the rapter was it out of the corner of it's eye and jumped for it then after it hit it's head and looked around it saw me.

before i even had time to fully stand up it had jumped for me but luckaly i was able to swiftly able to jump to the left with nothing more then a big cut in my back and all my clothes falling off.

as the blood ran down my back it stratend it self and sniffed the air then moveing it's head from side to side like when someone wants to get a thogut out of there head as it faced tords me again i felt the blood run in batwen my ass cheeks.

it was getting reedy to punce and then right as the first drop of blood driped from betwean my cheeks and hit the floor thats when it jumped and i doged again and it hit it's head on a desk.

now i had a driping cut on my back and another one that had cut acrost my right leg that was now also bleeding slightly and as the blood lecked out i saw the rapter sniff the air before ponsing again but this time he dident have his claws out and i turnd around to run but it landed on top of me and opend it's mouth but all that came out was it's toghng that started to lick the cut on my back.

i was scared out of my mind and in more pain then you could ever beleav not only was i naked with a rapter on top of me and two bleeding cuts i also had said rapter sticking it's toghng in my cut makeing it burn like hell and soon i felt that it was moveing downword i was so scared when it reched my ass that i wet my self makeing it go lower to my penis and lick up my urine it soon stoped and shook it's head going back to the blood on my ass.

just when i was hopeing it had enufe and would just kill me already it started to stick it's tonge in to my ass where aparently some blood had sliped in to it so the rapter was makeing his tonge go in and out of my hole.

nedles to say i was scared shit less thank god cuss if i did he would surtenly stop what he was doing and just eat me here then again if he dose eat me then i wount have to endur this anymore ... but then il have to endur being eaten alive god dameit no matter how i look at it this is the better way to go besides i dont want to di a virgin.

and i would not cuss then the rapter got down and i could feel his throbing dick placed on my back the first thing he did was rub it on my back a bit but then he started to pee on my and it got im my cuts stinging like fuck before he moved to my butt and used it with the blood to wet my hole so he could shove it in and even if it hurt i knew better then to screem or cry thgowe there were a few teers running down my cheek.

the rapter started to pull back out and once his tip was about to pop out of my ass ring he plowed it back in makeing my body jump aparently he dident want me to move cuss then me made a smaller cut acrost my back with his front claws in turn sending a streem of blood down to my hole and a streem of tears down my face.

he wasent letting up he was pounding me like a jackhammer over and over again just thrusting and evry so offten he would make some sort of strange sound that nerly made my ear's bleed and it looked like he was intoxicated but i dont know by what cuss it was ether he found a puttle of beer some where or he was high of the smell of blood sweat and piss.

i couldent take it anymore he was nerly spliting me in two in fackt my hole was riping as he hammerd in to me he started to lean down and lick my cuts again then he lifter his head up and i felt it i felt him cum in was hot and gross i vomited and he fell back makeing the blood piss and semen spill out of my butt hole.

he was still laying down on his back i had to do something now that he had gotten off once he got back up he would surely kill me so i looked around the room and saw the shaterd mirror that he ran at erlyer and i crawld over to it and grabed a big fragment before turning around to see that the raptor was back up.

in a flash i almost missed what happend the rapter jumped i suck my hand out it got a good cut on my other leg but i got a nasty cut at it's neck and as the blood spill from it's neck i knuw i had won and i got up and opend the door to the room seeing the others comeing my way so i ran to them.

"timy your ok and what is that smell and ... holy crap is that a rapter and what happend to you" asked grant looking around the room and at me seeing the dead rapter the cuts all over my body and the blood, piss, and semen that had gotten all over the place.

[LOUD RAPTER SOUND]

"no time lets get out of here" i shouted as i saw the rapter runing down the hall and so we were together me and my sister at the computer grant and his girl at the door and before i knew it i was asleap in a helacopter.

today you only saw my first mistack but trust me there are more to come next time to my next viset to jurassic park but what part of the park.


End file.
